The War For Everyone Souls
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Souji Seta dan IT lainnya berlibur ke Port Island dan bertemu SEES. Mereka bertemu organisasi persona-user misterius. SoujixNaoto, MinatoxYukari, dan OCxOC. P3xP4. DISCONTINUED mungkin?
1. The Beginning Night

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Nah here is my first fanfic (CONTAIN SPOILERS). Jadi maklum kalo jelek atau gak jelas. Hehehe... Hope you enjoy! Bercerita tentang 5 Bulan setelah Izanami kalah. Souji berencana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Port Island dan Inaba. Dan...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning Night**

**Inside a Train**

**08/01/2012**

**Afternoon**

Di sebuah Kereta jurusan Tokyo – Inaba, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu keputihan yang bentuk rambutnya seperti Mangkuk. Ya, namanya tentu saja Souji Seta. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Inaba, kota yang ia rindui. Ia sangat merindukan teman – teman Investigation Team-nya. Ia memikirkan saat – saat ia melawan Shadow, memecahkan kasus dimana korban menggantung terbalik, melawan Adachi sang pelaku, melawan Ameno-sagiri sang pengendali kabut, melawan Dewi Izanami, dan saat mereka bersenang – senang di sana. Dia juga merindukan teman – teman Social Link-nya dan terutama pamannya Ryotaro Dojima dan adik sepupunya Nanako Dojima.

¨ 5 menit lagi anda akan sampai ke stasiun terakhir Inaba. Harap segera mempersiapkan barang – barang anda. Dimohon jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal.¨ Segera saja Souji mempersiapkan barang – barang miliknya. Dan 5 menit kemudian ia turun dari kereta. Dia melihat dua wajah yang familiar.

¨ Hei, Souji. Selamat datang kembali ke Inaba!¨ kata Dojima

¨ Halo Onii-chan. Selamat datang kembali!¨ kata Nanako

¨ Halo Dojima-san! Halo Nanako-chan!¨jawab Souji

¨ Apakah kakakku sibuk lagi?¨ tanya Dojima

¨ Ya. Otou-san masih sibuk.¨ jawab Souji

¨ ¨ Ya. Otou-san masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.¨ jawab Souji

¨ Hmm... Begitu.¨

¨ Aku akan berada di sini untuk semalam. Besok aku dan teman-teman akan pergi rekreasi ke Port Island.¨ kata Souji

¨ Baiklah. Ayo segera kita pulang!¨ kata Dojima

¨ Baik.¨ kata Souji. Mereka segera menaiki mobil Dojima dan menuju Rumah mereka.

**Dojima´s Residence**

**Evening**

¨ Kita sampai di rumah!¨ seru Nanako

¨ Tak banyak yang berubah ya?¨ kata Souji

¨ Ya, walaupun sudah 5 bulan kamu tidak di sini.¨ jawab Dojima

¨ Nanako yang masak ya?¨

¨ Boleh kubantu?¨ tanya Souji

¨ Gak usah terima kasih. Tapi Onii-chan pasti capek jadi Nanako yang masak ya?¨

¨ Baiklah.¨ jawab Souji. Ia hanya menunggu makan malam sambil berbicara dengan Dojima

¨ Makan malam sudah siap!¨ seru Nanako

¨ Selamat Makan!¨

Setelah makan Souji pergi ke kamarnya. Ia melihat tak banyak perubahan di kamar nya. Ia merapihkan baju-bajunya dan segera tidur di Futon yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah Souji terlelap, ia merasa dirinya sedang duduk. Ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Ia membuka matanya. Souji membuka matanya dan melihat 2 orang yang tak asing baginya.

¨ Selamat datang di Velvet Room!¨ Seru Igor, sang resident Velvet Room dengan nadanya yang khas.

¨ Hah? Igor? Margaret?¨ tanya Souji bingung.

¨ Sudah lama tidak bertemu Souji-san.¨ kata Margaret dengan senyumnya.

¨ Jadi... Ada apa aku dipanggil lagi ke sini? Apakah Izanami atau Ameno-sagiri bangkit lagi? Ataukah ada musuh baru?¨ tanya Souji.

¨ Yah mungkin seperti itu.¨ jawab Igor.

¨ Jadi... aku akan ber... Hah?¨ Souji baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lagi berada di dalam sebuah Limosin melainkan di dalam sebuah Pesawat Terbang.

¨ Tenang saja nak. Kau akan mendapat bantuan.¨ kata Igor

¨ Bantuan? Dari siapa?¨ tanya Souji

¨ Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti. Sampai kita bertemu lagi.¨ kata Igor.

* * *

Halo! Saya mengucapkan Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada anda semua yang sudah membaca FanFic ini. Jika ada kesalahan di FanFic ini mohon dimaafkan.

Saya mohon Review-nya. Terima Kasih


	2. The Darkest Hour

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Halo akhirnya Chapter 2 Update! Silakan dinikmati!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

**Chapter 2 : The Darkest Hour**

**Souji´s Room**

**08/02/2012**

**Morning**

¨ Hei Onii-chan! Bangun!¨ seru Nanako.

¨ Baiklah.¨ jawab Souji. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah ia dipanggil ke Velvet Room.

¨ Jadi ada masalah baru lagi ya. Hmm... Lebih baik nanti saja aku memikirkannya setelah dari Port Island.¨ pikir Souji. Souji segera menyiapkan dirinya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan, Souji menyiapkan barang – barangnya.

¨ Sudah siap, Souji?¨ tanya Dojima.

¨ Sudah.¨ jawab Souji.

¨ Kalau begitu ayo!¨ ajak Nanako.

**Inaba Station**

Dojima segera memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir. Mereka segera menuju pintu masuk stasiun. Souji melihat wajah – wajah yang ia rindui.

¨ Selamat pagi, senpai!¨ kata Naoto

¨ Selamat pagi, Souji-kun!¨ Kata Yukiko

¨ Hai, senpai!¨ seru Kanji

¨ Halo, sensei!¨ seru Teddie

¨ Hello, partner!¨ seru Yosuke

¨ Hai, Souji-kun!¨ seru Chie

¨Whoo, Senpai! Selamat Pagi!¨ seru Rise.

¨ Selamat pagi!¨ jawab Souji. Mereka segera memasuki stasiun. Berpamitan dengan Dojima dan Nanako. Lalu, mereka masuk ke dalam kereta dan mencari tempat duduk. Kereta segera berangkat.

**Inside The Train**

**Afternoon**

¨ Eh, Souji, Kanji, Teddie, main kartu dulu yuk!¨ ajak Yosuke sambil mengeluarkan setumpukan kartu remi.

¨ Baiklah.¨

Mereka bermain kartu, beberapa saat kemudian...

¨ Hore Teddie MENANG!¨ teriak Teddie

¨ Eh Ted jangan teriak apa! Norak banget sih!¨ protes Yosuke

¨ Sudahlah ayo main lagi.¨ ajak Souji

Tapi kali ini...

¨ Hore Teddie menang lagi! HORE!¨ teriak Teddie lagi.

¨ Uh, kenapa dia mulu sih yang menang?¨ kata Yosuke.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Souji mulai memakan bekalnya. Yosuke, Teddie, dan Kanji masih bermain kartu, walaupun Teddie yang menang terus. Naoto memandangi pemandangan di luar kereta lewat jendela. Sisanya sedang mengobrol. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di Iwatodai Station.

Mereka segera pergi ke Hotel untuk Check In. Mereka beristirahat di sana.

¨ Senpai, kita ke Paulownia Mall dulu yuk!¨ ajak Rise

¨ Ya boleh. Tapi bukan ke Club Escapade lagi kan?¨ kata Souji

¨ Terserah senpai. Tapi Rise mau ke Mandragora Karaoke.¨

¨ Ayo!¨ ajak Yosuke

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di Paulownia Mall tapi tak disangka, mereka di sana sampai malam.

¨ Kita pulang dulu! Udah hampir tengah malam.¨ kata Souji

¨ Baiklah.¨ jawab mereka semua.

**23 : 59 : 55**

**23 : 59 : 56**

**23 : 59 : 57**

**23 : 59 : 58**

**23 : 59 : 59**

**00 : 00 : 00**

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

**Dark Hour**

Di sebuah gedung asrama terlihat sekelompok orang yang terkejut.

¨ Hah mustahil...¨ kata seorang pria bertopi.

¨ Dark Hour kembali... ¨ kata seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan _heart choker_ yang selalu dipakainya.

¨ Bagaimana ini Mitsuru-senpai?¨ Tanya seorang wanita berambut hijau.

¨ Sepertinya kita harus memeriksa sekitar dahulu.¨ jawab wanita berambu merah panjang yang bernama Mitsuru.

¨ Hah!¨ seru wanita berambut hijau tadi.

¨ Ada apa Fuuka?¨ tanya wanita berambut coklat tadi

¨ Aku merasakan ada Shadow besar ber-arcana Magician!¨ jawab Fuuka

¨ Masa salah satu dari mereka?¨ tanya seorang pria berambut silver melihat Bulan Penuh yang berwarna Hijau.

¨ Sepertinya ya, Akihiko.¨ jawab Mitsuru

¨ Kalau begitu kita akan menghajarnya. Ayo!¨ kata pria bertopi.

¨ Kita harus berhati – hati dulu Junpei-san¨ kata seorang anak berambut coklat susu.

¨ Ya benar kata Ken, Stupei.¨ kata wanita berambut coklat.

¨ Jangan panggil aku Stupei lagi apa, Yukari!¨ seru Junpei

Akihiko mengambil Dua buah koper dan mengeluarkan pistol – pistol.

¨ Ini Evokermu, Ken.¨ kata Akihiko sambil memberikan Evoker kepada Anak berambut coklat susu itu.

" Terima kasih Sanada-san!" jawab Ken

" Ini milikmu Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka" kata Akihiko sambil memberikan Evoker kepada 3 orang.

" Terima kasih, Akihiko-senpai."

" Aigis, apakah senjatamu masih berfungsi dengan baik?" tanya Mitsuru

" Masih, Mitsuru-san." jawab wanita berambut pirang dengan bando yang mirip headband di kepalanya.

" Ini senjatamu, Koromaru!" kata Akihiko memberikan pisau kepada seekor anjing.

" Aarf Aarf!" gonggong anjing itu.

" Koro-chan berkata terima kasih." kata Aigis menerjemahkan bahasanya.

" Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Junpei.

**Somewhere In Port Island**

**Dark Hour**

" Wah, kok jadi gelap?" tanya Teddie

" Ada pemadaman listrik." jawab Rise

" Senpai, ini kan darah?" tanya Naoto

" Wah iya!" jawab Yosuke

" Teddie merasakan ada Shadow agak jauh dari sini"

" Apa? Rise, coba panggil Persona-mu." kata Naoto.

" Iya. Baiklah." jawab Rise. Ia mengonsentrasikan diri dan keluarlah Persona Kanzeon.

" Eh, bisa. Hmm... Aku merasakannya ada Shadow besar dan dari arah lain aku merasakan ada sekelompok Persona-user." lanjut Rise.

" Ada berapa?" tanya Souji.

" Ada 9 orang."

" Hmm... Lebih banyak dari kita. Kita harus hati – kita cari apa saja yang bisa dijadikan senjata." kata Souji sambil mengambil sebuah Pipa besi di ujung jalanan. Naoto menyiapkan pistolnya. Yukiko menyiapkan kipasnya. Chie sudah siap untuk menendang. Kanji mengambil kursi di jalan. Yosuke mengambil pisau yang dibawanya . Teddie menyiapkan cakarnya.

" Yosuke, Kanji, kalian coba ke sana dengan waspada." kata Souji

"Oke."

Sementara para anggota SEES...

" Aku merasakan ada 8 orang persona-user di dekat sini." kata Fuuka

" Apakah mereka Strega?" tanya Yukari.

" Aku tidak tahu. Ada 2 orang menuju ke sini."

" Kalau begitu ayo kita serang mereka secara mendadak." kata Junpei langsung berusaha untuk menyergap Investigation Team. Yukari ikut menyusulnya.

" Yosuke-senpai ada 2 orang menuju ke tempatmu. Dekat!" kata Rise

" Baiklah." kata Yosuke. TRAANG!! Junpei menyerang Yosuke dengan pedangnya. Tapi Yosuke sudah menahannya dengan pisaunya.

" Awas Yosuke-senpai yang seorang lagi bersembunyi." kata Rise. Langsung saja Yukari menyerang dengan panahnya. TAAANG!! Kanji mengeblok panah dengan kursinya. Tapi Yukari menyerang lagi. Yosuke hampir kena dan... TRAAANG! Souji mengeblok panah Yukari dengan Pipa Besinya.

" Thanks Partner! Susano'o! Garudyne!" seru Yosuke memukul kartu dengan pisaunya untuk memanggil Persona menyerang Junpei. Yukari lompat dan membiarkan serangan Yosuke kena kepdanya serangan itu tidak mempan karena ia me-null Wind

" Biar aku Stupei." kata Yukari sambil menodongkan Evoker ke kepalanya.

" Cewek ini sudah

" Trismegistus! Gigantic Fist!" kata Junpei memanggil persona-nya dan menyerang Kanji. Kanji berhasil menghindarinya.

" Rokuten Maoh! Ziodyne!" Kanji memanggil Persona-nya dan menyerang Junpei. Junpei kena.

" Auw..."

" Huh, Isis! Diarahan!" Yukari memanggil persona-nya dan menyembuhkan luka Junpei.

" Maaf Yuka-tan!" kata Junpei

" Senpai, wanita ini lemah terhadap elec." kata Rise

" Terima kasih Rise. Izanagi no Okami! Ziodyne!" Souji memanggil persona-nya.

" Aakh..." Yukari Down.

" Senpai ada seorang lagi dekat dari sini." kata Rise

" Athena! Diarahan!" Aigis memanggil Persona-nya dan menyembuhkan Yukari.

" Ah, Aigis, Junpei, ada Shadow besar yang kubilang tadi mendekat ke sini!" kata Fuuka. Lalu, muncullah sebuah Shadow besar dengan banyak tangan salah satu tangan memegang Topeng Biru .Sisa tangannya memegang banyak pedang. Shadow itu tentu saja Arcana Magician.

" Naoto-chan, Teddie-kun, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai di sana ada Shadow kuat cepat beri mereka bantuan!" kata Rise.

" Baik kami akan segera ke sana!" jawab Naoto

" Wah... Shadow ini besar sekali bagaimana ini Leader?" tanya Yosuke panik.

" Tentu saja kita serang! Persona Change!" kata Souji.

" Apa! Dia adalah seorang multi Persona-user! Mustahil!" seru Yukari

" Mara! Agidyne!" kata Souji menyerang shadow itu dengan serangan api. Shadow itu tidak apa-apa. Shadow itu juga menyerang dengan Agidyne kepada Souji. Karena Mara menyerap serangan api, Serangan itu tidak mempan. Shadow itu menyerang Yosuke dengan pedangnya.

" Auw itu sakit!" Yosuke sempat menghindar tapi tetap mengenai bahunya.

" Isis! Diarahan!" Yukari menyembuhkan Yosuke.

" Hah! Kenapa kau malah menyembuhkannya Yuka-tan?"

" Pikir dong pakai otakmu Stupei! Mereka melawan Shadow jadi mungkin saja mereka bukan Strega."

" Dan biasanya multi Persona-user itu baik." kata Aigis.

" Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Yosuke

" Sepertinya kau bukan orang jahat... Maafkan kami..."

" Tidak apa-apa." jawab Souji.

" Come, Yamato-takeru! Tempest Slash!" Naoto tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang shadow itu secara mendadak. Shadow itu kena telak.

" Senpai, kelemahan shadow itu adalah es!" kata Rise.

" Terima kasih! Persona Change! Izanagi no Okami! Bufudyne." Shadow itu down.

" Ayo All- Out Attack!" seru Souji. Semua Investigation Team menyerang shadow itu. Shadow itu musnah.

" Ah, syukurlah apa kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Yukiko.

" Tenang saja." jawab Souji.

" Mereka?" tanya Chie.

" Tenang saja. Mereka tidak jahat. Mereka mengita kita jahat." jawab Souji

" Takeba, Iori, Aigis, apa kalian tak apa-apa?" Mitsuru dan SEES lainnya datang.

" Kami tak apa-apa! Mereka bukan Strega atau orang-orang jahat senpai."

" Baiklah. Yang mana yang multi Persona-user?"

" Yang itu yang rambut abu-abu."

**Di Tempat Yang Dekat dari Sana...**

" Wah Souji Seta itu hebat ya?" kata seorang pemuda bersyal kuning.

" Eh maaf apa kau sedang bicara, Ryoji?" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang melepas airphone-nya.

" Tidak aku cuma bilang kalau Souji Seta itu hebat, Minato." kata Ryoji.

" Jadi dia Souji Seta..." kata Minato

" Ultimate Personanya Izanagi no Okami dari The World Arcana. Berarti dia salah satu dari orang yang bisa mengakses Persona The World... Hm..." kata seorang lagi berambut hitam dengan bola mata biru.

" Jadi kau bisa menganalisis juga, Sora?" tanya Minato

" Yah cuma selevel di bawah Juno-nya Fuuka Yamagishi." kata pemuda bernama Sora itu.

" Wah kau sempurna. Bisa serangan fisik, serangan magic, dan analisis." kata Ryoji memuji.

" Ah itu bukan apa-apa."

**Chapter 2 End**

Halo! Maaf kalau Update-nya kelamaan. Saya sibuk banget nih. Oh iya terima kasih atas review-nya dan saya mohon untuk banyak di review. Terima kasih. Dan kalau soal pengulangan itu memang Salah ketik. Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Nah OC saya udah keluar nih. Di FanFic ini akan banyak OC sekedar untuk infonya. Kalau mau biodata OC saya ini dia :

**Name : Sora Ayasaki**

**Initial Persona : Ra (Fool)**

**Ultimate Persona : Samael (Death) (beda sama yang di P3 dan P4), Horakhty (Judgement), and ? (?)**

**Date of Birth : 13 October 1994**

**Favorite Color : Blue**

**Favorite Food : Fish, Pizza, Fried Rice**

**Favorite Drink : Milk**

**Sifat : Cool, Tenang, Agak Ceroboh**

Nah in the next Fic, ada bekas musuh yang muncul di antara satu ini:

Ameno-sagiri

Izanami

Takaya Sakaki dan Jin Shirato

Tohru Adachi

Nyx

Nyarlalothep

Udah ya terima kasih untuk membaca Fic saya. Terima Kasih


	3. The God of Darkness

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Halo akhirnya Chapter 3 Update! Silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

Warning : Gak Jelas, Banyak OC, OOC, Parah, Tidak Rapi, d.l.l. Please tekan Back pada browser anda jika tidak ingin membacanya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The God of Darkness**

**Dark Hour**

" Maaf, umm... Bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa di sini ada Shadow?" tanya Souji.

" Umm... Bisakah kau menyimpan pertanyaan untuk besok. Ini..." Mitsuru memberikan peta ke Dorm.

" Terima kasih."

" Mitsuru-senpai, aku merasakan ada 7 orang Persona-user selain kita... Yang 3 melihat kita dari tadi dan 4 menuju ke sini." kata Fuuka.

" Apakah mereka Strega?" tanya Yukari

" Strega sudah tidak ada lagi." kata sebuah suara. Muncullah 4 orang mengenakan Jubah Hitam.

" Hei Minato-san, kita lupa kalau kita bisa ketahuan mereka." kata Ryoji.

" Itu mudah." kata Sora

" Ra!" Sora memanggil Personanya. Persona itu berbentuk Manusia yang mempunyai sayap Kuning Keemasan. Persona itu membuat pelindung kuning untuk mereka bertiga.

" Dengan ini kita dapat menyembunyikan kehadiran kita. Kiata dapat memata-matai mereka kapan saja ." lanjutnya

" Tapi mereka siapa?" tanya Ryoji

" Mereka..." kata Minato

" Ya mereka anggota Yamigami..." kata Sora.

" Siapa kalian?" tanya Mitsuru

" Musuh kalian." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

" Apa tujuan kalian?"

" Tak bisa kuberitahu sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku..." kata seorang yang lain membuka tudungnya.

" Namaku Akai Sumizone. Aku adalah wakil ketua dari organisasi kami yang disebut Yamigami." kata seorang yang membuka tudungnya. Ia berambut merah dan mempunyai bola mata yang sama warnanya.

" Trismegistus! Agidyne!" Junpei memanggil personanya. Serangan itu meleset.

" Jadi kau mau melawanku... Hm... Baiklah. Hades! Mudoon!" Akai memanggil personanya Persona itu berbaju hitam dengan muka menyeramkan. Serangan itu meleset karena Junpei berhasil menghindar.

" Oh ya kami ke sini untuk memberitahukan kalian bahwa 'itu' akan menyerang." Akai menunjuk Sebuah Shadow besar dengan huruf J & B di dadanya. Arcana Priestess.

" Sampai jumpa." kata Akai. Mereka pergi.

" Mitsuru-senpai, yang 3 orang tadi menghilang jejaknya saat mereka datang." kata Fuuka.

" Sekarang kita habisi Shadow besar ini dulu." kata Junpei.

" Biarkan kami membantu." kata Naoto.

" Senpai, datang seorang lagi saat Shadow ini muncul." kata Rise

" Yang penting Shadow ini dulu, mereka bisa nanti. Ayo!" kata Souji.

" Tidak usah bergerak biarkan Junpei yang ganteng dan hebat ini melawannya." DUAK

" Kita memang butuh bantuan mereka, Stupei." kata Yukari sambil memukul Junpei.

" Ba... Baiklah Yuka-tan."

" Isis! Garudyne!" Yukari menerang. Serangan itu meleset.

" Go! Susano'o! Brave Blade!" Yosuke menyerang dan kena telak. Tapi Shadow itu masih berdiri.

" Trismegistus! Blade of Fury!" serangan Junpei kena.

" Sekarang. Rokuten Maoh! Primal Force!" Kanji menyerang. Critical Damage. Shadow itu Down

" Ayo All Out Attack!" Semuanya menyerang. Shadow itu masih sanggup berdiri. Shadow itu mensummon Shadow tipe Book dan meng-cast Mabufudyne.

" Akh!" Yukiko down.

" Auw!" Akihiko down.

" Kala Nemi! Vile Assault!" Ken menyerang shadow tipe book itu dengan tepat. Shadow itu menghilang.

" Izanagi no Okami! Ziodyne!" Souji menyerang Priestess dan kena telak. Shadow itu menghilang.

" Wow Hebat!" kata Ryoji.

" Bagus, Partner!" kata Yosuke.

" Hmm... Gila! Ini orang udah ngalahin 2 Shadow besar" kata Akihiko.

" Hebat sekali kalian. Jika ingin membicarakannya besok saja di Tempat ini jam 10.00." kata Mitsuru memberikan peta ke Iwataodai Dorm.

" Baiklah." kata Souji.

" Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." kata Mitsuru. I.T. (Investigation Team) dan SEES kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

" Kalau begitu kita juga pulang." kata Sora.

" Baiklah. Umm... Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan kami tinggal di rumahmu." kata Minato.

" Ah tak apa-apa. Sama-sama."

**In Other Place**

4 orang berjubah hitam tadi menemui seorang lagi yang memakai jubah hitam. Mereka membuka tudungnya.

" Bagaimana? Apakah mereka setuju, Kurai nii-san?" tanya Akai.

" Ya mereka setuju." Kata pemuda berambut hitam yang baru ada tadi.

" Kurai-san apakah kita akan kembali sekarang?" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

" Kita kembali saja aku bosan di sini. Kukira akan menyerang mereka tapi cuma memberitahukan bahwa

Priestess itu akan menyerang. Huh." kata wanita berambut kuning.

" Kita akan kembali, Aoi, Darani, Saiki." kata Kurai.

" Kau ingin bertarung dengan mereka, Aoi?" tanya Akai.

" Tentu saja juga menghancurkan mereka." kata wanita berambut kuning tadi.

" Ayo!" kata Kurai.

**Sumizone's Residence**

**08 / 02 / 2012**

**Late Night**

" Selamat datang kembali!" kata seorang pria berambut coklat dengan bola mata coklat juga.

" Jadi di mana mereka, Kiiro?" kata Akai.

" Di sana." kata pria tadi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Akai memasuki ruangan itu.

" Jadi kalian menyetujuinya, Takaya Sakaki dan Jin Shirato?" kata Akai. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang pria berambut silver panjang dengan tato di sekujur tubuhnya dan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata.

" Aku tak akan banyak membantu tapi tujuan kami sama. Jadi kami setuju." kata Takaya.

" Huh. Lakukan sesukamu." kata Kurai yang baru masuk.

" Udah ya Nii-san aku mau tidur dulu." kata Akai.

" Baiklah sana." kata Kurai.

**In a Hotel Room 314**

**Morning**

" Hoamm..." Yosuke menguap. Ia barusan bangun dari tidurnya.

" Akhirnya bangun juga, Yos." kata Souji.

" Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Yosuke.

" Jam 9.15. Ayo siap-siap kita kan ingin bertemu mereka jam 10"

" Oke. Yang lain udah bangun?"

" Udah lagi mandi atau makan. Kalau yang cewek juga udah bangun." kata Souji. I.T. Sedang bersiap-siap dan akan pergi ke tempat SEES berada.

**Room 259**

" Eh, Ryoji-san bangun!" kata Sora

" Hoamm... Oke! Memangnya kenapa?"

" Sekarang aku akan tinggal di Dorm tempat mereka. Tuh sarapannya di meja. Minato-san keluar." kata Sora sambil menyiapkan barang – barang.

" Minato ke mana?" tanya Ryoji.

" Paulownia Mall, belanja senjata dan lain – lain. Sudah ya. Samapi jumpa di Chagall Cafe jam 12.00" kata Sora sambil keluar kamar.

Ryoji segera mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya.

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

" Nah, kalian sudah datang. Silakan Masuk!" kata Mitsuru.

" Baiklah." kata Souji.

" Jadi, pertama – tama kita saling memperkenalkan diri." kata Mitsuru.

Mereka saling berkenalan.

" Nona – nona maukah kalian bear-kencan denganku?" kata Teddie.

" Ted, nanti aja deh." kata Yosuke.

" kau Risette, kan? Maukah kau Ken..." BLETAK! Omongan Junpei terputus oleh serangan Yukari.

" Bodohnya nanti saja, STUPEI!" kata Yukari.

" Oke!" tumbennya Junpei nurut.

**Velvet Room**

**" **Selamat datang di Velvet Room!" kata Igor.

" Jadi kalian sudah tahu seperti apa Souji Seta?" tanya Igor.

" Ya." jawab Sora.

" Jadi, Margaret, Tolong aku ingin memanggil kembali Persona-ku." kata Minato.

" Baiklah, Minato-san." kata Margaret.

Setelah Minato memanggil kembali Persona-nya dari Compendium, mereka keluar dari Velvet Room.

" Jadi nanti kita akan berkumpul di Chagall Cafe?" tanya Minato.

" Ya. Ryoji-san sudah tahu. Senjata dan lainnya sudah siap?" tanya Sora.

" Tinggal Holy Grail Lucifer-ku." kata Minato.

" Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi!" kata Sora.

* * *

Halo! Halo! Halo! -digebukin gara gara banyak bilang Halo- Nah! Sekarang sudah Chapter 3.

Saya ucapkan Terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya kepada **Fukuta Neko, JackO095, Airis Hanamori, Miyashita Nanaki, MelZzZ, lostgirl127, BlazingFireAngelXXX **atas Review-nya. Terima kasih juga kepada semua yang sudah membaca Fic hancur ini. Yah, Mungkin ada kemiripan dengan Fic Persona 4,3 karya LVNA_CHAN karena mungkin saya terinspirasi dengan Karya itu. Hehehe...

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Terima kasih!


	4. Each of Their Stories

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Halo akhirnya Chapter 4 Update! Silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

Warning : Gak Jelas, Banyak OC, OOC, Parah, Tidak Rapi, d.l.l. Please tekan Back pada browser anda jika tidak ingin membacanya.

**Chapter 4 : Each of Their Stories**

" Percayakah kalian kalau sehari itu lebih dari 24 jam?" kata Mitsuru.

" Kakekku, Takeharu Kirijo dulu bereksperimen untuk mengendalikan Shadow. Mereka mengumpulkan banyak Shadow untuk diteliti. Mereka mengetahui tentang The Fall. The Fall adalah saat Nyx, ibu para Shadow muncul dari langit dan menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia. Nyx hanya dapat dipanggil oleh Shadow yang disebut 'Death'." lanjut Mitsuru.

" Death?" kata Naoto.

" Ya, Death. Mereka ilmuwan – ilmuwan Kirijo Group mengumpulkan banyak Shadow dengan tujuan memanggil Death. Mereka menganggap semua itu benar. Salah satu ilmuwan itu menghancurkan fasilitas. Karena itu, Death terbagi menjadi 12 Shadow besar dengan Arcana dari Magician sampai Hanged Man dan mereka semua kabur bersama Death." kata Mitsuru.

" Death yang asli yang kabur dikejar oleh Aigis. Mereka berdua bertarung di Moonlit Bridge. Aigis kalah, tapi ia menyegel Death di tubuh seorang bocah laki – laki. Karena kaburnya ke-13 Shadow tersebut terciptalah Dark Hour dan Tartarus." jelas Mitsuru.

" Apa itu Dark Hour dan Tartarus?" tanya Naoto.

" Dark Hour adalah waktu yang tersembunyi di antara pergantian hari. Hanya orang yang memiliki potensi untuk memanggil Persona yang masih normal yang lainnya menjadi peti mati. Yah, apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tartarus adalah menara 260 lantai yang mengubah SMA Gekkoukan yang dulunya laboratorium eksperimen Shadow oleh Kirijo Group saat Dark Hour. Dark Hour ini pernah menghilang setelah kami mengalahkan Nyx 2 tahun yang lalu."

" Jadi sekarang kasusnya kenapa Dark Hour dan Tartarus kembali?" kata Naoto.

" Ya kau benar." jawab Mitsuru.

" Permisi!" kata laki – laki berambut hitam, Sora.

" Ah, kau pasti Sora Ayasaki, kan?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Ya." jawabnya singkat.

" Perkenalkan aku Mitsuru Kirijo. Yang di sana itu Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi, Akihiko Sanada, Ken Amada, Aigis dan anjing kami Koromaru. Mereka hanya tamu tapi mungkin akan tinggal di sini." kata Mitsuru.

" Ah, kau Souji, kan?" tanya Sora.

" Ah, ya. Aku ingat kau Sora, kan?"

" Ya. Perkenalkan ini teman sekelasku di SMA kelas 1, Sora Ayasaki." kata Souji memperkenalkan Sora kepada IT lainnya.

" Ini kunci kamarmu, Ayasaki. Kelima di kanan" kata Mitsuru setelah acara perkenalan selesai.

" Terima kasih." Sora segera naik ke kamarnya.

" Tentang tinggal di sini, Mitsuru-san?" kata Souji,

" Ya, maukah kalian membantu kami?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Ini untuk dunia jadi ya." kata Souji.

" Kami ikut apapun kata Leader!" kata Chie.

" Tapi, penyelidikan ino akan berjalan lebih dari 1 bulan. Jadi bagaimana kalian sekolah di Gekkoukan?" kata Mitsuru.

" Hah! Tapi..." kata Yukiko.

" Kalian kuberi beasiswa saja mengingat Gekkoukan itu milik Kirijo Group." kata Mitsuru.

" Tapi dengan orang tua kami?" tanya Kanji.

" Nanti biar kutelepon?" kata Mitsuru.

" Baik kami setuju." kata Naoto.

" Ya, dia juga sudah kuberi tahu bahwa kita akan bertemu di Chagall Cafe jadi tenang saja! Sampai jumpa jam 12.00 nanti!" kata Sora yang baru turun dari atas.

" Umm... Permisi saya mau keluar dulu. Sampai jumpa!" kata Sora.

" Oh ya silahkan!" kata Fuuka.

" Nah, sekarang kita bermain dulu!" kata Souji.

" Baik, senpai! Rise mau nonton bioskop!" kata Rise.

" Baiklah." jawab Yosuke.

**Paulownia Mall**

**Afternoon**

**Souji's POV**

Setelah selesai menonton bioskop aku memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan ke Paulownia Mall sendiri. Aku melihat Chagall Cafe. Di dalamnya ada seorang yang kukenal, Sora bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru dan pemuda bersyal kuning.

" Hei Souji! Ayo gabung dengan kami!" kata Sora menyadari kehadiranku.

" Baiklah." kataku.

" Jadi kau Souji Seta perkenalkan namaku Ryoji Mochizuki!" kata pemuda bersyal kuning.

" Dan namaku Minato Arisato." kata pemuda berambut biru.

" Kalian tahu namaku dari mana?" tanyaku.

" Dari Igor." jawab Arisato-san.

" Hah?" kataku terkejut.

" Jadi kalian adalah Persona-user?" tanyaku.

" Ya." kata Sora.

" Aku bukan. Tapi aku bisa berbagai spell. Kami akan membantu kalian dalam kasus ini." kata Mochizuki-san.

" Mochizuki-san kenapa kau bisa spell?" tanyaku.

" Panggil aku Ryoji-san saja!" kata Ryoji-san.

" Panggil aku Minato-san saja. Tentang Ryoji, dia adalah Shadow." kata Minato-san.

" Tapi aku tak akan menyerang kok. Tenang saja!" kata Ryoji-san.

" Baik." kataku.

" Kami akan memindahkan barang kami dari Hotel ke Dorm. Kami akan tinggal di sana." kata Ryoji-san.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkan barang - barangku juga." kataku. Aku menelepon Yosuke.

" Ada apa Partner?" kata Yosuke.

" Kita akan memindahkan barang – barang kita. Apakah yang lain bersamamu?" tanyaku.

" Ya. Baiklah." kata Yosuke.

" Sampai nanti!" kataku.

**Hotel**

**3rd Person's POV**

Setelah check out dari hotel IT menuju Dorm.

**" **Senpai mereka berdua siapa?" tanya Naoto.

" Kami? Namaku Ryoji Mochizuki. Panggil saja Ryoji-san." kata Ryoji.

" Minato Arisato. Panggil saja Minato-san." kata Minato.

" Mereka adalah Persona-user sama seperti kalian." kata Sora.

" Jadi Ayasaki-san juga Persona-user?" kata Rise.

" Ya. Panggil saja Sora." kata Sora.

" Ayo kita ke Dorm!" kata Ryoji.

Hello Everyone! Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic gaje nan hancur ini!

Oh ya ada ralat buat biodata Sora ini yang asli :

**Sora Ayasaki**

**Usia : 16 tahun (awal fanfic)**

**Tgl. Lahir : 13 Oktober 1995**

**Gol. Darah : O**

**Rambut : Hitam**

**Bola mata : Biru**

**Yang Disukai : Biru, Pizza, Ikan, Susu, Musik**

**Keahlian khusus :**

**Cepat, Cerdas, Ahli bermain pedang, bisa berbagai senjata, pengguna Wild Card**

**Kelemahan : Perempuan, Ceroboh**

**Sifat :Cool, tenang, agak ceroboh, agak jahil**

**Senjata : Semua macam senjata**

**Initial Persona : Ra of The Fool Arcana, Wild Card Personas**

**Ultimate Persona : Samael (Death), Ra-Horakhty (Judgement), dan ? (?)**


	5. Quest of The Avatar

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Halo akhirnya Chapter 5 Update! Silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

Warning : Gak Jelas, Banyak OC, OOC, Parah, Tidak Rapi, d.l.l. Please tekan Back pada browser anda jika tidak ingin membacanya.

**Chapter 5 : Quest of The Avatar**

**(Edited by Hayato Arisato)  
**

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

" Selamat datang Souji-san!" kata Ken.

" Ini kunci kalian Seta, Hanamura, Tatsumi, Teddie, dan Shirogane. Kalian di lantai 2 asrama Cowok." kata Mitsuru memberikan kunci kamar kepada Keempat orang.

" Tapi Naoto-kun itu cewek." kata Rise.

" Oh begitu? HAH?" Mitsuru tersentak kaget. Ia bingung melihat Naoto yang penampilannya 100 % cowok ternyata cewek.

" Bagaimana untuk mereka?" kata Souji menunjuk Minato dan Ryoji.

" Kau... Arisato? Mochizuki?" tanya Mitsuru terkejut.

" Ah, Minato-san?" kata Ken tak percaya.

" Apa Minato-kun? Ryoji-kun?" kata Fuuka tersentak kaget.

" Apa kau benar – benar Minato-kun?" tanya Yukari tak percaya.

" Aku memang Minato Arisato." kata Minato tersenyum. Yukari menyentuhnya lalu memeluknya.

" Minato-kun. Kau memang dia." kata Yukari mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

" Dude. Aku tak percaya kau Ryoji dan Minato." kata Junpei.

Souji merasa aneh tapi ia berpikir mungkin mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

" Kau janji tak akan meninggalkan kami lagi kan?" tanya Yukari.

" Aku tidak tahu." kata Minato. Mendengar perkataan itu, Souji dan IT lainnya merasa makin aneh.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti." kata Souji.

" Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan Minato-san?" kata Sora.

" Jelaskan saja." jawabnya.

" 2 tahun yang lalu Minato-san mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Nyx... Dia bukan hantu sekarang. Tapi segel Nyx sudah kuat. Jadi, arwahnya bisa pergi dengan tenang. Tapi, entah kenapa dia malah hidup kembali." kata Sora.

" Dan bagaimana kalau kalian menaruh barang – barang kalian itu di kamar masing – masing terlebih dahulu?" kata Sora.

" Ah ya. Ini kunci kamar kalian Arisato dan Mochizuki. Dan ini untuk Amagi, Satonaka, Kujikawa, dan... Shirogane. Kamar kalian di lantai 3 asrama cewek." Mitsuru masih tetap bingung dengan Naoto.

" Terima kasih Mitsuru-san." kata Souji.

" Ah, sama – sama. Kita akan berkumpul di lantai 4, Meeting Room." kata Mitsuru.

" Baiklah." kata Minato.

**Meeting Room**

" Boleh aku bicara duluan?" tanya Sora.

" Silahkan. Tapi kau juga Persona-user?" kata Fuuka.

" Ya, Fuuka-san. Mungkin kurang kata 'multi' di depannya. Jadi kalian tahu musuh kita?" kata Sora.

" Ya, organisasi yang disebut 'Yamigami'." kata Fuuka.

" Apakah kau tahu tujuan mereka?" tanya Miysuru.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yang kutahu mereka ingin memanggil Nyx." kata Sora.

" Jadi boleh aku bicara?" kata Ryoji.

" Silahkan." kata Mitsuru.

" Tapi Ryoji-kun apakah kau masih appriser Nyx?" tanya Aigis.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi karena itulah sekarang aku menawarkan diri untuk dibunuh. Mungkin aku masih Appriser-nya." kata Ryoji.

Hening sesaat.

" Dude, kau masih tak mengerti. Seperti apapun kau, kau adalah teman kami. Kami tak akan membunuhmu apapun yang terjadi." kata Junpei.

" Ya kau benar." kata Minato.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Kata Ryoji tersenyum.

" Tapi aku ada permintaan." kata Ryoji.

" Apa?" tanya Fuuka.

" Kita harus bisa menghentikan ini dan menyelamatkan dunia!" kata Ryoji.

" Ya akan kami coba!" kata Akihiko.

" Terima kasih." kata Ryoji.

" Jadi nanti malam kita ke Tartarus?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Ya. Kita harus latihan." kata Minato.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian menyiapkan senjata, obat - obatan, dan keperluan lain terlebih dahulu." kata Sora.

**Paulownia Mall**

IT dan SEES membeli senjata di Officer Kurosawa. Minato pergi ke shinshoudo untuk mengambil pesanannya.

" Ah Arisato. Ini Holy Grail Lucifer-mu." kata penjaga toko.

" Ah Terima kasih." kata Minato.

Setelah mereka membeli keperluan untuk bertarung, mereka kembali ke Dorm.

**Gekkoukan High School**

**Late Night**

" Lihatlah!" kata Akihiko.

**23 : 59 : 55**

**23 : 59 : 56**

**23 : 59 : 57**

**23 : 59 : 58**

**23 : 59 : 59**

**00 : 00 : 00**

**Dark Hour / Kage Jikan**

Listrik mati, Bulan menjadi warna hijau, lantai dilumuri darah merah, dan Gekkoukan berubah menjadi sebuah menara hijau yang tinggi dan mencakar langit.

" Jadi ini Tartarus." kata Sora.

" Ayo kita masuk ke Tartarus yang sebenarnya!" kata Mitsuru.

**Tartarus**

" Jadi kita akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Kelompok pertama Souji sebagai Field Leader, Yukari, Kanji, dan Junpei." kata Minato.

" Baik." kata Souji.

" Kelompok 2, aku, Yukiko, Ken, dan Chie. Kelompok 3 Sora sebagai Field Leader, Aigis, Naoto, dan Koromaru. Kelompok 4 Mitsuru-senpai sebagai Field leader dan sisanya." kata Minato.

" Aku? Oh, baiklah!" kata Sora.

" Ayo!" kata Junpei. Mereka segera memasuki Tartarus.

" Sebentar! Teddie kacamatanya sudah siap!" kata Souji.

" Sudah sensei! Ini untukmu sensei! Kan sensei lempar entah kemana." kata Teddie.

" Trims." kata Souji langsung memakainya.

" Ini untuk kalian." Teddie memberikan kacamata kepada Sora dan para SEES.

" Trims Teddie." Sora langsung memakai kacamatanya.

" Ini untuk apa?" tanya Junpei.

" Bear-fungsi agar tidak lelah." kata Teddie.

" Ayo!" kata Kanji.

**Thebel Block**

**" Awas Minato-kun di depanmu ada 3." kata Fuuka.**

Minato bertemu 1 shadow tipe Flying Hablerie.

" Minato-san, aku saja. Kala Nemi! Ziodyne!" Ken memanggil Kala Nemi dan membuat petir besar yang menyerang shadow itu dan memusnahkannya.

" Hebat." komentar Chie.

" Terima kasih." kata Ken.

**" Ada 5 Shadow di depanmu Minato-san!" kata Rise.**

Muncul 5 shadow tipe Magus.

" Boleh aku? Suzuka Gongen! Agneyastra!" Chie memanggil Suzuka Gongen dan membuat banyak meteor menyerang shadow - shadow tersebut. 3 Shadow musnah yang lainnya meleset.

" Orpheus! Maragidyne!" Minato memanggil Orpheus dan membakar Shadow - shadow itu dengan api yang sangat besar. Shadow itu musnah.

**Sementara itu Kelompok Souji...**

**" Senpai di depanmu ada 3 Shadow!" kata Rise.**

" Giliranku! Trismegistus! Blade of Fury!" Junpei memanggil Persona dan menyerang. Shadow itu bagai diserang pedang tak terlihat tiga kali. Semuanya musnah.

**" Senpai ada 1 Shadow besar di depan!" kata Rise.**

Muncul 1 Shadow tipe Manchine.

" Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!" Souji memanggil Yoshitsune dan menyerang dengan serangan fisik terhebatnya. Shadow iu seperti ditebas pedang super besar delapan kali dengan menyisakan garis merah di lantai.

**Sementara Kelompok Sora...**

**" Sora-kun aku merasakan... Kematian! Lari!" kata Fuuka.**

Muncul Shadow tak diinginkan, The Reaper.

" Oh tidak! Sial" kata Sora.

* * *

Hallo! Terima kasih telah membaca Fic ini! Tak terasa The Beginning arc (Chapter 1-5) sudah berakhir. Arc selanjutnya adalah arc yang disebut Yamigami's arc (Chapter 6-?)

Ini Biodata Kurai :

**Kurai Sumizone**

**Usia : 25 tahun (awal fanfic)**

**Tgl. lahir : 10 Agustus 1983**

**Gol. Darah : AB**

**Warna Rambut : Hitam**

**Bola mata : Merah**

**Yang disukai : Adik (Akai), warna abu - abu, Burger, Onigiri, Jus Stroberi, Manga, Anime, Game, dan Aoi.**

**Keahlian Khusus : Membuat senjata, cepat, cerdas, kuat, ahli menembak**

**Kelemahan : Aoi yang marah**

**Sifat : Tenang, pintar, serius, cool**

**Senjata : Twin Sabers**

**Initial Persona : Orcus (Fool)**

**Ultimate Persona : ? (Moon)**

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca!


	6. Api Yang Tak Pernah Padam

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Halo akhirnya Chapter 6 Update! Silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

Warning : Gak Jelas, Banyak OC, OOC, Parah, Tidak Rapi, d.l.l. Please tekan Back pada browser anda jika tidak ingin membacanya.

**Chapter 5 : Api Yang Tak Pernah Padam**

Kelompok Sora bertemu dengan musuh yang tak diinginkan, The Reaper. Sebuah Shadow ber-Arcana Death yang tangguh dengan rantai di tubuhnya dan membawa dua buah senapan. The Reaper meng-cast Mamudoon. Serangan kegelapan itu meleset.

" Yamato Takeru! Megidolaon!" Persona pangeran legendaris itu muncul dan membuat 3 bola cahaya ungu terang yang turun ke lantai dan meledak. Serangan itu kena tepat.

" Aarf Aarf!" Koromaru memanggil Cerberus, anjing penjaga Tartarus dalam mitologi Yunani itu membakar The Reaper dengan api yang cukup besar. The Reaper dapat menghindarinya.

" Athena! God's Hand!" Aigis memanggil Athena. Dewi kebijaksanaan Yunani itu memanggil tangan besar dari langit dan menimpa The Reaper. Serangan itu berhasil mengenainya.

**" Minato-san! Souji-senpai! Mitsuru-san! Tolong bantu kelompok Sora-san. Ia bertemu The Reaper." **kata Rise.

" Baik!" kata Souji.

The Reaper meng-cast megidolaon. Serangan itu mengenai semua kelompok Sora.

" Naoto!" teriak Souji. Kelompok Souji sudah datang.

" Isis! Mediarahan!" Yukari memanggil Isis dan menyembuhkan semuanya.

" Trims, Yukari-san!" kata Sora.

" Persona Change! Ra! Full Analysis!" Sora memanggil Ra dan menganalisa The Reaper.

" Hmm... Megidolaon, Mamudoon, Mudoon, Hamaon, Mahamaon, dan semua -dyne spell. Tunggu! Mudoon? Gawat!" kata Sora.

Apa yang diduga Sora benar, The Reaper meng-cast Mudoon ke dirinya. Sora pingsan karena kecerobohannya. Ia lupa kalau Ra lemah terhadap serangan kegelapan.

" Sial!" kata Sora.

" Sora!" kata Minato. Kelompok Minato dan Mitsuru baru saja datang.

" Ayasaki pingsan. Gawat!" kata Mitsuru.

" Amaterasu! Samarecarm!" Yukiko membangunkan Sora dari alam bawah sadarnya.

" Ng? Yukiko, terima kasih banyak!" kata Sora yang bangkit.

" Sama-sama." kata Yukiko.

" Persona Change!" Sora mengganti Persona-nya.

" Yoshitsune! Heat Riser!" Souji memperkuat dirinya.

" Norn! Debilitate!" Minato melemahkan The Reaper.

" Trumpeter! Mind Charge!" Sora men-charge dirinya.

" Thanatos! Mind Charge!" Persona andalan Minato, Thanatos sang dewa kematian men-charge Minato.

" Trumpeter! Heat Riser!" Sora memperkuat dirinya.

" Yoshitsune! Power Charge!" Souji men-charge dirinya.

" Sekarang?" tanya Minato.

" Ya." kata Sora.

" Helel! Morning Star!" Sora memanggil Helel dan membuat bintang dengan cahaya yang terang. Bintang itu mengluarkan gelombang terang yang menyerand The Reaper tersebut. Serangan tersebut kena telak.

" Langsung saja. Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!"

" Thor! Thunder Reign!"

Dua serangan itu mengenai The Reaper dan memusnahkannya.

" Fuh! Selesai juga." kata Sora.

" Hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan The Reaper." kata sebuah suara.

" Siapa?" tanya Mitsuru.

Muncullah 5 orang. Seorang pria berambut kuning, seorang pria berambut silver panjang, seorang pria berkacamata, seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang, dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

" Kau kan Takaya Sakaki dan Jin Shirato?" kata Minato.

" Hahahaha! Kau benar bocah." kata Takaya.

" Huh! Trismegistus! Blade of Fury!" Junpei memanggil Trismegistus untuk menyerang Takaya dengan pedang – pedang tak terlihat. Takaya dapat menghindarinya.

" Sabar, Junpei kau akan segera kulayani." kata Takaya.

" Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku..." kata pria berambut kuning.

" … Darani Hinote dan Saiki Asakura, dan juga Aoi Asame." kata Sora sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang.

" Suatu kehormatan bisa dikenal oleh orang sepertimu, Sora Ayasaki." kata Darani.

" Seperti aku peduli. Lucifer! Bufudyne!" Sora memanggil Lucifer, sang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit untuk menyerang dengan balok es yang besar ke Darani. Serangan itu mengenainya.

" Hebat! Hephaestus! Meltdown!" Darani memanggil Persona-nya. Ia membentuk dinding api yangs sangat panas mengitarinya. Mitsuru down.

" Mitsuru-san, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Aigis.

" Tak apa-apa." kata Mitsuru bangkit berdiri.

" Meltdown? Hebat. Loki! Cocytus Pain!" Sora memanggil Loki untuk membentuk Gunung-gunung es besar dari langit dan menimpa semua anggota Yamigami.

" Hei Takaya! Kelemahannya api." kata Jin.

" Hahahaha. Bagus! Hypnos! Agidyne!" Takaya memanggil Hypnos, sang dewa tidur dalam mitologi Yunani membakar Sora dengan api yang cukup besar. Sora dapat menahannya.

" Apa?" kata Jin.

" Tch. Brave Blade!" Ryoji berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Ia menebas Darani dengan pedangnya Serangan itu dapat dihindari Darani dengan mudahnya.

" Jadi itu wujud aslimu, Kematian! Hephaestus! Brave Blade!" Darani memanggil Hephaestus untuk menebas Ryoji dengan pedangnya. Serangan itu juga meleset.

" Wah, seru! Anat! Agneyastra!" Aoi, sang wanita berambut pirang panjang memanggil Persona-nya. Persona itu membuat meteor-meteor jatuh dari atas. Serangan itu mengenai semuanya.

" Tethys! Mediarama!" Saiki memanggil Persona-nya untuk menyembuhkan semua anggota Yamigami.

" Trims, Saiki." kata Darani.

**" Aoi, Darani, Saiki, Takaya, dan Jin, Cukup sudah. Kembali sekarang!" **kata Kurai.

" Apa? Sudah selesai. Sebentar sekali." kata Jin.

" Kurai-san, kami baru sebentar. Biarkan kami bermain sedikit lagi." kata Aoi kesal.

**" Eh... Ah, Pokoknya kembali ke markas sekarang juga. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada Kuraokami-sama." **kata Kurai salah tingkah mendengar suara Aoi.

" Baiklah! Cukup. Ayo!" kata Aoi.

" Huh. Ketua mesum sial. Apa kubakar saja?" kata Darani.

**" APA KATAMU?" **kata Kurai marah.

" Eh... Tidak cuma bercanda." kata Darani.

" Umm... Kurai-san. Biarkan kami mengurus mereka supaya mereka tidak mengganggu tujuan kita." kata Saiki.

" Ya benar, sebagai penjaga gerbang pertama kami harus mengalahkan mereka." kata Darani.

**" Baiklah. Tapi, Aoi, Takaya, dan Jin. Kembali!" **kata Kurai.

" Huh! Sampai jumpa, bocah!" kata Takaya.

" Curang! Tapi biarlah." kata Aoi pasrah.

Aoi, Takaya, dan Jin pergi.

" Mereka kabur?" kata Yukari.

**" Semuanya! Ada banyak Shadow menuju ke tempat kalian!" **kata Fuuka.

" Apa?" kata Junpei.

" Bagaimana kalau kami yang mengurus Shadow-Shadow itu Minato-san?"

" Baiklah aku akan melawan mereka berdua." kata Minato.

" Aku juga, Minato-san!" kata Souji.

" Baiklah." kata Minato.

" Jadi kau lawan kami, Minato Arisato? Souji Seta?" kata Saiki.

" Ya. Izanagi! Ziodyne!" Souji menyerang Darani dengan petir yang cukup besar dan tepat.

" Hm? Bagaimana dengan ini? Hephaestus! Agidyne!" Darani mencoba membakar Souji. Tapi, serangannya meleset.

" Thanatos! Tempest Slash!" Minato memanggil Thantos. Sang dewa kematian itu menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Darani.

" Eits. Nyaris saja!" kata Darani.

" Tethys! Heat Riser!" Saiki memperkuat Darani.

" Trims! Hephaestus! Blade of Fury!" Souji dan Minato bagai diserang pedang tak terlihat. Souji dapat menghindarinya. Minato terkena serangan tersebut.

**Sementara yang lainnya...**

" Caesar! Ziodyne!" Akihiko memunculkan petir dari langit untuk menyerang beberapa Shadow dan memusnakan meraka.

" Ra! Maragidyne!" Sora membakar beberapa Shadow.

" Evil Smile!" Ryoji membuat semua Shadow ketakutan.

" Bagus, Ryoji-san! Mot! Ghastly Wail!" Sora memusnakan Shadow-Shadow yang ketakutan.

Mereka segera menghajar semua Shadow sampai habis.

**Kembali ke Minato dan Souji...**

" Minato-san?" tanya Souji.

" Tak apa-apa. Parvati! Diarahan." Minato menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Luka-lukanya menutup semua.

" Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!" Souji memanggil Yoshitsune. Darani dan Saiki bagai diserang sebuah pedang besar dari langit yang menyisakan 8 garis merah di lantai.

" Ugh! Tethys! Mediarama!" Saiki menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

" Urgh! Hephaestus! Maragidyne!" Darani mencoba membakar Minato dan Souji. Souji dan Minato terkena api tersebut.

" Tenang! Kohryuu! Mediarahan." Souji menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka.

" Terima kasih, Souji. Orpheus! Primal Force!" Minato menyerang Saiki dengan serangan fisik. Critical hit. Saiki down.

" Saiki! Sial! Hephaestus! Ragnarok!" Darani membakar Minato. Serangan itu dapat ditahannya.

" Apa?" kata Darani.

" Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi." Souji menyerang dengan serangan fisik tingkat tinggi tadi. Darani Down karena Critical hit.

" Urgh Sial!" kata Darani.

" Aku tahu kelemahan kalian yaitu, Saiki." kata Minato.

" Dengan kalahnya Saiki, sang penyembuh, kau, Darani tak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Kalian sudah kalah. Minato-san, Ayo!" kata Souji.

" Baik. Orpheus! Primal Force!"

" Izanagi! Brave Blade!"

2 serangan besar itu menyerang mereka berdua. Tapi...

" Orcus! Mirror of Death!" muncul seorang berambut hitam yang mementalkan semua serangan Souji dan Minato. Mereka dapat menghindari pantulan serangan merka.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Minato.

" Aku Kurai Sumizone, pemimpin Yamigami." kata Kurai.

" Jadi kau Kurai Sumizone?" kata Sora. Yang lainnya sudah membereskan para Shadow geblek itu.

" Ya." kata Kurai.

" Katakan sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Males kukasih tahu sekarang." kata sang pemuda berambur merah, Akai.

" Akai." kata Sora.

" Kurai-san kami masih bisa bertarung... urgh." kata Saiki masih kesakitan.

" Kalian jangan memaksakan diri. Ayo kembali! Ini!" kata Akai menyembuhkan mereka dengan Bead.

" Terima kasih, Akai-kun!" kata Saiki.

" Trims, Akai!" kata Darani.

" Kami kembali dulu!" kata Kurai.

" Jangan kabur kalian!" teriak Junpei.

" Kapan-kapan akan kulayani kalian." kata Kurai. Mereka menghilang.

Hening sesaat.

**" Minato-san! Bagaimana kalau kalian juga kembali?" **kata Rise.

" Baik."

* * *

Hallo! Saya kembali! Terima kasih sudah membacanya lagi. Kok kelihatannya Fandom Megaten agak sepi, ya?

Saya berikan Biodata Akai dan :

**Akai Sumizone**

**Usia : 16 tahun (awal fanfic)  
**

**Tgl. lahir : 31 Oktober 1995 **(kemarin dong!) -gak penting-

**Gol. Darah : AB**

**Warna Rambut : Merah**

**Bola Mata : Merah**

**Yang Disukai : Warna Merah, Nasi goreng, dan apapun yang goreng, jus mangga, air putih.**

**Keahlian Khusus :**

**Cepat, Mahir menggunakan pedang**

**Yang tidak disukai : Kecoa, Laba-laba (suka heboh sendiri jika menemui dua binatang tersebut)  
**

**Sifat : Playboy, Tenang, Baik, Sabar**

**Senjata : 1hd Sword yang panjang**

**Initial Persona : Hades (Death)**

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada anda semua yang sudah membaca! Special Thanks to **VanXallsburg **and **JackO0 **atas review-nya, dan **Naomi ShiroGAJE **atas berbaik hati menambahkan fic ini ke Favorite.

Akhir kata, **Review Please!**


	7. The Windows of Your True Self

**The War For Everyone´s Soul**

Chapter 7 finally Updated! Please Enjoy It!

Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, Saya cuma punya OC-nya saja dan FanFic-nya

Warning : SoujixNaoto, MinatoxYukari, OcxFuuka? Mitsuru? Yukiko?, Gak Jelas, Banyak OC, OOC, Parah, Tidak Rapi, d.l.l. Please tekan Back pada browser anda jika tidak ingin membacanya.

**Chapter 7 : The Windows of Your True Self**

**(Edited by Hayato Arisato)  
**

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

Beberapa anggota SEES dan IT sudah sampai di kamar masing–masing. Sora, Souji, Minato, dan Ryoji masih di bawah termasuk juga Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Mitsuru, Rise, Naoto, dan Fuuka yang baru datang setelah membereskan barang-barang. Sora melihat keanehan dimana TV yang menyala. Dia tahu TV itu sudah dimatikan saat berangkat tadi. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru memakai seragam Gekkoukan di TV.

" Eh? TV-nya nyala sendiri. Padahal tadi sudah kumatikan. Jangan-jangan..." kata Sora.

" Dinyalain hantu?" kata Ryoji.

" Bukan ini Midnight Channel!" kata Souji terkejut melihat TV yang menyala itu.

" Apa, partner? Midnight Channel kembali?" kata Yosuke panik.

" Apa?" Rise dan Chie ikutan panik.

" Tenang!" kata Souji.

" Ada apa ini Seta? Ayasaki? Arisato?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Akan dijelaskan besok. Sekarang istirahat dulu." kata Minato.

" Baiklah." kata Mitsuru.

**Morning**

**08 / 03 / 2012**

**Lounge**

" Jadi ada apa?" tanya Fuuka.

" Naoto, Tolong jelaskan tentang Midnight Channel!" kata Souji.

" Baik, senpai!" jawab Naoto. Naoto segera menjelaskan tentang Midnight Channel.

" Jadi apa hubungannya kabut dengan dunia itu?" tanya Ken setelah penjelasan selesai.

" Saat kabut dari Midnight Channel pindah ke dunia nyata maka, Shadow-shadow di sana akan mengamuk dan membunuh semua manusia yang terperangkap di sana." jelas Naoto.

" Sekarang kita harus mencari siapa wanita berambut biru yang muncul di TV malam tadi." kata Souji.

" Sepertinya tak perlu dicari. Dia adalah Hikari Kirami, temanku." kata Sora.

" Hikari Kirami? Kalau tidak salah dia akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini." kata Mitsuru.

" Permisi." kata suara seorang perempuan. Ia segera masuk.

" Nah. Dia akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini." kata Mitsuru.

" Salam kenal! Saya Hikari Kirami." kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

" Dia Hikari Kirami. Ia akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini." jelas Mitsuru.

" Salam kenal aku Yukari Takeba!" kata Yukari.

" Salam kenal aku Junpei Iori! Yukari seperti bukan cewek, ya?" kata Junpei.

" APA KATAMU STUPEI?" kata Yukari naik darah.

" Eh... Ah... Cuma bercanda. Ampun!" kata Junpei dengan wajah memelas dan membuat Yukari jijik.

Setelah acara perkenalan dengan Hikari...

" Kau Sora-kun, ya?" tanya Hikari.

" Ya."

" Jadi kau juga pindah ke Gekkoukan?"

" Ya."

" Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bareng lagi, dong? Hehehe..."

" Ya begitulah." jawab Sora singkat.

" Kirami, kamarmu di lantai 3, biar kutunjukkan." kata Mitsuru.

" Terima kasih, Kirijo-san!"

" Jadi?" tanya Sora.

" Kita harus mencoba untuk melindunginya. Atau ia akan dimasukkan oleh musuh ke dalam TV." kata Naoto.

Hikari turun dari atas.

" Permisi aku ingin keluar." kata Hikari

" Bolehkah kami ikut, Hikari? Kau mau ke mana?" kata Yukiko.

" Boleh." jawab Hikari.

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan." kata Hikari.

" Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Chie cewek IT, Yukiko, Rise, dan Chie ikut sekaligus menjaga Hikari.

**Di Jalan...**

" Kita ke mana dulu?" tanya Rise.

" Bagaimana kalau ke bioskop. Kudengar ada Film yang seru." kata Hikari.

" Oke baiklah!" kata Chie.

" Tapi sebentar aku mau ke Toilet dulu.

**Movie Theatre**

" Hikari kok lama ya?" kata Yukiko.

PIPIPIPIPI! Handphone Yukiko berbunyi. Yukiko segera membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Hikari.

" Dia sudah pulang katanya nonton saja. Hikari sedang tidak enak badan." kata Yukiko.

" Yah ayo kita nonton!" kata Rise semangat.

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

" Kami pulang." kata Chie.

" Apakah Hikari sudah pulang, Souji-kun?" tanya Yukiko

" Belum. Memangnya dia ke mana?" tanya Souji.

" Apa? Tadi dia bilang sudah pulang." kata Yukiko sedikit panik.

" Baiklah kita tunggu saja dia pulang." kata Souji dengan tenang.

**Dark Hour**

" Selamat datang di acara ini, pemirsa sekalian!" kata Hikari di dalam TV.

" Silakan dinikmati!" Hikari segera masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Midnight Channel terus menyala berulang-ulang sampai beberapa saat setelah Dark Hour selesai.

" Jadi besok kita coba mencarinya. Sekarang, let's calm down and go sleep." kata sang pemuda berambut emo itu sok inggris.

" Itu sih maunya kamu, dude. dan gak usah sok inggris." kata Stu- eh Junpei yang memang gak terlalu bisa (baca : gak bisa sama sekali) bahasa Inggris.

**08 / 04 / 2012**

**Midnight Channel**

Mereka segera menemukan tempat luas seperti Entrance Hall yang dulu ada. Tempat itu bebas Shadow.

" Teddie bisa memunculkan TV untuk kembali, kuma." kata Teddie

" Fuuka-san, Rise, Teddie! Tolong cari keberadaan Hikari!" kata Sora.

" Baiklah." kata Fuuka.

" OK! Teddie akan mencari dengan hidungku yang bear-fungsi denang baik, kuma!"

Rise, Fuuka, dan Teddie segera mencari keberadaan Hikari.

" Ketemu!" kata Rise.

" Di mana?" tanya Souji.

" Di sana, kuma!" kata Teddie.

" Ikuti aku!" kata Fuuka.

**Castle of Love**

" Jadi ini tempatnya?" kata Sora.

" Ayo kita masuk." kata Minato and Souji dengan gaya pemimpinnya.

" Hati-hati ya!" kata Fuuka.

Sora dkk. langsung melesat mencari jalan untuk ke lantai paling atas. Sora memakai Persona Daisoujou langsung tewas eh pingsan setelah diserang Mudoon oleh sebuah Shadow.

" **Bagaimana ini Sora-kun pingsan?**" tanya Fuuka.

" Nanti saja biar kita bawa dulu baru pakai Recarm." kata Souji.

" Yah itulah Sora kadang ceroboh." kata Ryoji.

Mereka segera sampai lantai paling atas. Mereka segera melihat Hikari dan dirinya yang lain.

" Itu dia pangeranmu! Sayang dia pingsan. Hahahahaha!" kata Hikari yang 'lain'.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hikari.

" Kau menyukai Sora Ayasaki itu, kan?"

" Siapa kau?"

" Aku mengetahui segala hal tentangmu, Hikari Kirami. Karena aku adalah KAU."

" Kau... Kau..."

" Stop jangan bilang!" kata Yosuke.

" Kau harus menerima dirimu sendiri. Kami juga begitu." kata Naoto.

" Benarkah? Baiklah." kata Hikari.

" Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku selalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya tapi aku malu. Aku mengerti kau adalah aku." kata Hikari. Hikari menemui dirinya yang lain dan menerimanya. Ia mendapatkan Persona Theia of The Priestess Arcana.

" Ini Persona?" kata Hikari.

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika ia menolak dirinya sendiri?" tanya Ken.

" Shadow itu akan menjadi besar, kuma."

" Minato-san, ada sesuatu... Ng... Lari!" kata Rise.

" Tidak bisa pintunya terkunci!" kata Naoto. Tembok di depan hancur. Muncullah kepala dari sebuah laba-laba hitam bergaris-garis merah menyala yang sangat besar.

" Apa itu?" tanya Akihiko.

* * *

Hello! Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Akhirnya Chapter 7 Update! Thank you very much to everyone that read my Fanfic. Special thanks to **Snow Jo, MelZzZ, HikaRInoTsuBU **atas Review-nya yang berharga**.**

**Biodata Minggu ini :**

**Aoi Asame**

**Usia : 19 tahun**

**Tgl. Lahir : 17 Desember 1992**

**Golongan Darah : O**

**Warna Rambut : Blonde**

**Bola mata : Biru**

**Yang Disukai : Semuanya yang menyenangkan dan bertarung  
**

**Yang Tidak Disukai : Semuanya yang membosankan**

**Kelemahan : Sangat takut ketinggian**

**Sifat : penakut, manis, baik hati, dan agak galak**

**Senjata : Tendangan Kakiku dong!, Pisau yang banyak**

**Initial Persona : Anat (Hanged Man)**

**Ultimate Persona : ? (Moon)**

Di Chapter depan mungkin akan saya tambahkan status Persona-Persona yang sudah atau akan muncul di Fic ini.

Terima kasih!

**Silakan tekan tombol hijau di bawah ini!  
**


	8. Death is The Beginning

**The War for Everyone's Soul**

Finally, Chapter 8 is updated. Please Sit Back and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I never own Persona 3 or Persona 4. Saya hanya punya Ffn ini, dan OC-nya.**

Warning : **Contain Spoilers,** OOC, Gaje, abal, dsb.

**Chapter 8 : Death is The Beginning**

Shadows laba-laba itu menyerang semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Sora yang sedang tidur. Laba-laba itu mengeluarkan jari dari mulutnya dan membuat semua orang kecuali Sora tadi yang sedang tidur di lantai. Ia segera terbangun.

" Hoamm... Mandi dulu habis itu sarapan." Sora terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" Hei pangeran tidur, kita dalam masalah bukannya sarapan atau mandi! Tolong bantu kami!" kata Ryoji yang tak bisa bergerak.

Sora akhirnya sadar. Ia mencoba menyerang laba-laba itu. " Ra! Agidyne!!" sebuah Persona seperti manusia dengan penutup kepala berbentuk burung keemasan dan sayap yang warnanya sama muncul diatas pemanggilnya. Ra menembakkan api dari tangannya ke arah kepala laba-laba itu. Laba-laba itu sepertinya kesakitan. Tapi, ia tak apa-apa.

" Sial! Garudyne!!" perintah Sora. Ra mengangguk dan menembakkan angin besar dari tangannya. Serangan itu masih tak mempan.

Laba-laba itu siap menyerang. Sora mendengar suara yang mengerikan menggema di kepalanya. " Kematian..." kata suara itu.

" Apa?"

" Apakah kau takut kematian?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Tenang saja karena kaulah kematian. Panggilah aku sekarang!" kata suara yang mengerikan tersebut.

Sora entah kenapa mengambil Evoker milik Minato yang terjatuh. Ia mengarahkan Evoker itu ke kepalanya dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Minato.

" Per... So... Na..." suara yang seperti kaca yang pecah muncul setelah Sora menarik pelatuknya. Sesosok makhluk seperti Grim Reaper membawa scythe besar dan mempunyai ekor seperti ular. Persona itu memakai topeng tengkorak. Ia berkata," _Thou art i... And I am thou... I come from the sea of thy soul... I'm the one who bring death to the world. I'm the angel of death, Samael."_

**Rise's Place**

" Senpai, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Rise lewat kekuatan Persona-nya.

" Kami tak apa-apa. Tapi, tak bisa bergerak. Sora sedang melawan laba-laba itu. Ia memanggil Persona baru." jelas Souji.

" Persona baru? Apa?"

" Ada apa Rise?"

" Persona itu... Kekuatannya luar biasa... Mengerikan."

" Ya aku juga merasakannya, Rise-chan." kata Fuuka.

**Back to Their Place...**

Sosok baru itu menebaskan scythe-nya dan memotong kepala laba-laba tersebut. Samael membantai laba-laba tersebut tanpa ampun dan kesulitan. Laba-laba itu akhirnya menghilang. Samael memotong jaring-jaring yang mengikat teman-teman. Samael meng-cast Mediarahan dan menghilang. SEES, IT, Ryoji, Hikari dan Sora-pun bengong melihat Samael membantai laba-laba itu. Terlebih lagi Sora, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan Persona tersebut.

" Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." kata Hikari menyadarkan lamunan mereka.

" Baiklah." kata Mitsuru.

* * *

" Akhirnya sampai di rumah." kata Yukari.

" Capek." kata Yosuke.

Sora tanpa kata apa-apa langsung berjalan ke atas dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan saat-saat ia memanggil Persona barunya.

" Sora!" kata Hikari memanggil Sora. Sora tak dapat mendengarnya.

" Kirami! Jika kau ingin penjelasan tentang apa tadi. Datanglah ke meeting room di lantai 4 jam 7 malam." kata Mitsuru.

" Baik."

" Sekarang kita istirahat dulu." kata Mitsuru.

* * *

" Jadi, Sora. Apakah kau bisa mengendalikan persona-mu yang baru tadi?" tanya Ryoji.

" Aku tak dapat mengendalikannya, Ryoji-san." jawab Sora.

" Bagaimana kau coba melatihnya?" tanya Minato yang ikutan berbicara.

" Ngapain kau di sini, Minato?" tanya Ryoji.

" Cuma mendengar dan memberikan saran. Jadi, apa jawabanmu Sora?"

" Mungkin aku dapat mengendalikan itu. Tapi, aku takut jika itu malah menyerang teman-teman."

" Makanya kau belajar untuk mengendalikannya" kata Minato dan memberikan Evoker.

" Ini?"

" Tenang saja aku sudah minta izin Mitsuru-senpai untuk mengambilnya." kata Minato.

" Baiklah. Sekarang, aku ingin tidur dulu." kata Sora.

Setelah Sora masuk ke kamarnya, Minato dan Ryoji mengobrol sebentar.

" Kekuatan itu hebat, bukan?" tanya Minato.

" Ya. Hampir sama dengan kekuatanku." kata Ryoji.

" Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur dulu." kata Minato.

" Kok aku banyak mengenal pangeran tidur, sih. Ayo kita ke Chagall Cafe!"

" Males ah."

* * *

**Meeting Room**

**Evening**

Saat jam 7, semua penghuni Dorm berkumpul di Meeting Room, termasuk Hikari dan Sora.**  
**

" Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Sudah lengkap sepertinya." kata si rambut mangkok, Souji.

" Baiklah. Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yant tadi kepada Kirami." kata Mitsuru. Mitsuru segera menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hikari.

" Jadi apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami dan menyelamatkan dunia?" tanya Minato.

" Karena ini soal dunia aku akan bergabung dengan kalian." jawab Hikari.

" Kau serius, Hikari-chan? Ini mempertaruhkan nyawa, lho." kata Sora.

" Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan itu?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, wajah Sora memerah. " Tak usah dipikirkan." suaranya masih tenang.

" Tak apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu. Aku senang, kok." kata Hikari tersenyum.

" Ah baiklah." kata Sora. Wajahnya makin merah.

" Yang pasti aku sudah yakin akan bergabung dengan kalian." kata Hikari.

" Baiklah. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan Ayasaki apa yang tadi keluar?" tanya Mitsuru.

" Ya saat itu aku bertarung dengan laba-laba besar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada suara di kepalaku, suara yang mengerikan. Ia berkata untuk mengeluarkannya. Entah kenapa aku mengambil Evoker Minato-san dan menarik pelatuknya. Persona itu muncul dan aku... Tak dapat mengendalikannya." jelas si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

" Jadi, kau butuh pelatihan untuk mengendalikannya." kata Minato.

" Ya sepertinya."

**Chapter 8 End

* * *

**

Hah akhirnya update. Maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan. Karena HP saya ganti, semua chapter The War For Everyone's Souls hilang lupa saya tulis kembali di notes HP baru saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic hancur ini. Special thanks to **Iwanishi Nana** atas Review-nya yang berharga.

Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya dan jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.

Review please! Review memang menambah semangat seorang Author untuk meng-update fic-nya dan akan sangat saya hargai. Terima flame.

**Salam hangat, Hayato Arisato Stardust Dragon**


End file.
